Victims
by Lupa Dracolis
Summary: Remember the forty-odd people who were killed by the Volturi in New Moon, and never got mentioned again? Well, these could be their stories. Rating will almost certainly go up, characters may disagree with people shown in the film as I do not own a copy.
1. Chapter 1

_The couple in front, Americans by the sound of them_

Everyone always assumed we were married, or at least partners. But our relationship was one of friendship; deep, since-we-were-born friendship. Admittedly, we were each others' first kiss, but that was at the age of nine, so surely doesn't count.

Bobby and I – my name's Grace, by the way, - Bobby and I were born in the same hospital, in the same ward… in fact, our moms were in adjacent beds. Bobby was first and then, an hour later, me. We were both premature by about a week, so our folks got to know each other while we stayed in the hospital. As it turns out, they lived quite close to each other, so made plans to meet up after they'd left the hospital.

Over the years as we grew up, Bobby and me were playmates. We were often brought to each other's home by our moms, who'd become good friends, we went to pre-school together, elementary school, middle school, high school… I remember I was absurdly jealous of his first girlfriend, in middle school. I'd been used so long to having all his attention for my own… of course, a few weeks after that I got a boyfriend, and forgave him.

People in high school found it odd we were such close friends. He was really into music and drama, stuff like that, while I preferred the sciences. Still, it didn't push us apart at all, not even when we discovered that our friends didn't actually like each other all that much. Mine found his a bit too loud and outgoing, and his thought mine dull and uninteresting. But we survived high school, friendship still intact.

It was hard, knowing we'd be going to different colleges – him for music and me for biochemistry – so we decided to spend a year travelling in Europe first. I remember feeling so excited on the plane over to France… we were going to go down through France, loop through the top of Italy then up through Switzerland and Germany to Austria, through the Czech Republic, Poland and Belarus to Russia, and fly back to the US.

Well, France was amazing. We landed in Paris and booked into a hotel, then went and saw the Eiffel Tower. The next day we hired a car and went to visit the Louvre… Bobby had a better time of it than I did. That Mona Lisa really isn't all that, is it? I liked Toulouse a lot better, and Lyon was _beautiful_.

Italy started pretty well. We stopped in Turino and went to the Egypt Museum, Royal Palace and Basilica. The next day we lazed around in a big park – the Parco del Valentino, I think it was called. Next we drove to Savona, a seaside port, and stopped there a few hours. We spent the rest of the day in Genoa.

Our plan was to visit Volterra the next day for the festival, then go to Firenze and Bologna. Well, we managed the first bit.

There was such a queue of traffic outside Volterra – it seemed everyone in the area was there that day. Bobby pulled over well outside the city, and we made our way past all the cars on foot… it was maybe a bit cruel of us to wave at those stuck in the cars, but it _was_ funny.

We'd made our way maybe half-way to the city when we met her. The woman was stunning… she was supermodel-tall, with bright blonde hair that on anyone else, I think, would have looked fake. Her eyes were the most beautiful violet… Anyway Bobby, being male, dragged me over to start a conversation.

"Ciao" he greeted her. "sei… molto bella." His stumbling Italian gave him away, and she turned a brilliant smile to him.

"Inglese?" her voice was almost more beautiful than the rest of her, if possible. Bobby nodded dumbly, so I spoke up.

"Actually we're American." Bobby glanced over at me, and managed to regain focus.

"Uh yeah, American, not English." He managed. She smiled again, and it was even more dazzling than the first time.

"Would you like a guide to the city?" she asked, voice melodious. Bobby just gaped at her, leaving me to answer. His obvious enthrallment had been funny at first, but it had steadily gotten more and more irritating.

"That'd be great." I said, "I guess all this" and here I gestured to the line of immobile cars "is because of the festival?" She smiled again, and this time it was a little… _off._ Somehow… predatory.

"Yes." She nodded. "St. Marcus Day always attracts a great many visitors to our city."

She set off towards the city, and we followed. Slowly, Heidi (she'd introduced herself as this since) gathered more people to her, and together we entered the city of Volterra. But I'll leave that to someone else to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_The unmentioned family_

When Mummy took us home from school, Daddy was there waiting. He said we were going on holiday to Italy! We did Italy when we did the Romans in class. It's in the south of Europe, and it looks like one of Mummy's big shoes.

Sophie (she's my twin sister!) and me packed all our pretty clothes in a big bag to go to Italy with… but then Mummy took them all out just to put them back in again! She's silly!

The car journey to the plane-place was very long, and me and Sophie started getting tired, but Mummy gave us sweeties! Daddy said Mummy shouldn't give us sweeties, but that's just silly. We weren't going to be bad or anything! The sweeties kept us awake for the rest of the car ride, but they made me need to go to the toilet. I told Daddy, and he made me do it at the side of the road. Mummy had to get out and help. I used tissues to wipe my bottom and hid them under a bush. Mummy said it was okay to leave them there, because they would go away by themselves. Did you know tissues were magic?

Daddy stopped the car in a reeeally big car park, and we all got out. Mummy and Daddy took the big bags (Daddy called them soot cases) and we went to the plane place. It's called an airport. In the airport, the soot cases went through a curtain. Sophie wanted to go through the curtain too, but she wasn't allowed. Daddy said only naughty boys and girls go through the curtain, then Mummy told Daddy off for scaring us, but I wasn't scared. I wanted to go through the curtain too!

Next we had to have our pictures looked at in the little red books Daddy kept in his pocket. I wanted to look at my picture, but Daddy said no. Sophie couldn't look at her picture neither. After that we all had to walk through a doorway with no door in it. It looked silly just standing there! Mummy said it was to see if we were taking bad things on the plane. I told her I still had one of my sweeties from the car, but she said it was okay.

The doorway made a loud beepy noise when Daddy went through, so he had to take off his belt and his watch and take his keys out of his pocket, and try again. It didn't beep that time, so he could put his things back on. I asked the lady what would have happened if it beeped again, and she said they would have to take Daddy away to look for metal things in his clothes and stuff.

After the doorway we went to a very big room with lots of chairs in it. Mummy sat down with me and Sophie and Daddy went to get him and Mummy drinks. Mummy said we had to wait for the plane to be ready for us to go on, because it needed to get all filled up with everybody's bags before they let anyone on. I said what about the person who drives it, and Mummy said she didn't know. Silly Mummy!

When Daddy got back with his and Mummy's drinks, me and Sophie played explorers. We had to stay where we could see Mummy or Daddy though, so we couldn't explore very far. One of the walls of the big room was all windows, and I could see the planes through it. There was one very close up. It was reeeally big! Sophie and me went back to Mummy and Daddy to show them the big plane, but Daddy didn't want to come because he had his newspaper. Mummy came with us and we showed her all the big planes. She said we were going in one with a orange tail-thing, but I couldn't see any. Mummy said that was because it was still getting filled all up with people's bags.

When we went on the plane, we had to go through a big tunnel, like on the train, but we were walking, and it wasn't so dark. The plane looked like a train too, with all the seats in rows. Mummy and me sat on one side of the plane and Sophie and Daddy sat on the other side. Mummy made me put my seatbelt on, but I could look out the window. We were really high up in the air still, but Mummy said soon we'd go even higher!

The plane started and it was really fast. It felt like it was pushing me into my seat. I looked out of the little window when we were going up, and it looked funny! All the buildings and cars and roads got really really small, and then we went up through the clouds and we were flying in the sky! It was bright above the clouds, and I could see the sun, but Mummy said I shouldn't look right at it, because it would hurt my eyes, so I didn't. The ride on the plane was a bit boring, but Mummy gave me more sweeties, so that was okay.

When we got off the plane, we had to get our soot cases from a big merry-go-round, but Sophie and me weren't allowed on that neither, like the place behind the curtain. Daddy said we were in Italy now, but it looked just like home, but all the signs were funny and didn't make sense.

From the merry-go-round we went to a car Daddy had borrowed from a man. It was big and black, and very shiny! Not like Daddy's normal car, that's small and blue, and you can write in the dust on it.

When we were in the car Daddy said we were going to a big fair in a place called Volterra. It was about a man who scared away all the vampires! He must have been really scary to do that, Sophie said.

We were in the big shiny black car for a long time, because lots of people wanted to go to the fair, and there were lots of cars in the way. A man came up and tapped on Daddy's window. Daddy put the window down and the man said something funny. He didn't make any sense. Daddy said something, and then he started talking properly, but with a funny voice. He said we had to get out of the car if we wanted to go to the fair, because lots of people wanted to go, and there wasn't any room for any more cars.

Daddy drove the car onto grass next to the road and we all got out. We were walking for ages and ages, and then we met a nice lady. She was very pretty and she said she'd take us through a short-cut to the fair. There was a nice lady and a nice man with her, but they weren't as pretty. We all walked together to the fair, but the lady said she would take us to see something really interesting. Sophie and me wanted to stay with all the other people, but Mummy and Daddy said we should go with the lady.

I don't want to talk any more now.


End file.
